A Softer Side
by Samantha Towers
Summary: Seung Jo agrees to teach Oh Ha Ni how to cook. What will be the result?  See full teaser inside!
1. Chapter 1

A Softer Side

Baek Seung Jo pulls her down onto the bed to kiss her. She rightly says they should date first before taking such liberties. Laughing at her for being startled by his advance Seung Jo releases her. Oh Ha Ni is embarrassed and frustrated. Thinking later of how his behavior may have made her feel he decides to apologize for acting in such a manner. Ha Ni accepts his apology and says that he can make it up to her. How? By teaching her how to cook!

Seung Jo hesitantly agrees, and as lessons commence there are funny times, hard times, and revealing times. Later, Oh Ha Ni needs yet another book from his room, again it is late and they are the only ones in the house. Catching her again entering his room as a thief he tries the scenario again. Pulling her down he's glad and surprised when she allows him to kiss her. Their kiss is heated and leads to more than one cooking/making out session in the kitchen, on the patio and elsewhere. The simple joys of life are brought to Seung Jo Ssi's attention as he opens up his soul to Ha Niya, slowly he becomes much more pleasant and even openly speaks to her in school.


	2. A Thief?

Chapter 1 : A Thief?

Good grief, Oh Ha Ni hated school work! Sighing for the umpteenth time that evening she looked at her stack of work books. Even though Seung Jo had completed all the work sheets for her it wouldn't do her any good unless she at least reviewed it. Sighing again Ha Ni ran her finger down the stack to pick a spot to start. Suddenly her finger froze at the bottom of the row; there should be one more book. Glancing around the room she picks up papers and notebooks to reveal nothing.

"Oh!" Ha Ni's brow furrows in frustration. "Where did it go?" her frown faded as a look of horror replaces it. Her mind raced as she remembered she'd given her books to Seung Jo and absent mindedly given him her English text book too! The only text book she had daydreamed in. It had to still be in his room.

Opening her door Ha Ni-ya listened to the house. It was quiet, mom and the family must still be out, Oh Ha Ni thought with a sweet smile. Seung Jo's room looked dark, cracking open his door she peeked around the corner. His sleeping form lay neatly under the covers. Creeping into the room she shut the door silently to block the light from the hall. Moving to his desk she searched threw the neat stacks and piles. Finding nothing she turned to the bookshelf, pictures of he and his brother caught her attention. They were so much alike. 'Where else could it be? Ah the table!' Turning around Ha Ni scanned the table. Here eyes landed on her book. 'Oh thank goodness!' Sighing quietly in relief she scooped it up. Standing straight she glanced at Seung Jo's sleeping form again. He slept beautifully, his breaths so calm and smooth, almost like a new born baby. Smiling to herself she crept slowly towards the door.

Suddenly a large hand wrapped around her wrist halting her escape. "Oh!" Ha Ni spun her head around only to come face to face with Seung Jo.

"Ya! What are you doing in here like a thief?" his grip was tight and his tone cold.

"I needed to get a book." She twisted her hand in vain effort to escape his grasp while trying to maintain steady breaths.

"And you expect me to believe that?" His expression was smug yet mischievous.

"Huh?" Ha Ni was confused, if not by his words, by the fact that he wouldn't let go of her.

"Of all the times you could suddenly need a book, we are the only two in the house. And you expect me to believe you?" Seung Jo's heart raced, as he said it the true realization that they were indeed the only two in the house hit him. Who knew what could happen and no body would ever have to know. Did he want to do something? She was cute in her own way. Far from any raving beauty and as flat chested as they came yet she could be pleasing from time to time.

"No really I just…" Seung Jo yanked on her arm so hard she was afraid it would come right out of its socket. She couldn't of stopped her fall even if she had tried. Her faint cry was masked by the crash of one of Eun Jo's toy magnet structures. A moment later Oh Ha Ni opened her eyes to see Seung Jo leaning over her staring intently. His expression was still mischievous yet held a fire she had never seen.

There was a layer of blankets in between their two bodies that he was thankful for. Despite her lack of voluptuousness he somehow still had a small reaction to her lying beneath him. He let his head begin to descend to her slowly.

"What, What are you doing?" Her voice sounded nervous and anxious. His eyes twinkled as a small smile spread across his lips, she was so innocent and completely vulnerable beneath him.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? Isnt this what you came in here for? Don't worry you and I are the only two home, no one else will know." Continuing his descent his lips were only an inch from her when suddenly her hand was between their faces.

"We should prudently date first!" A laugh erupted from Seung Jo that sent chills down Ha Ni's spine.

"Prudently?" Laughing coldly he rolled from her standing up besides the bed. Ha Ni sat up feeling her cheeks burn.

"Who ever uses that word?" His laughter mocked her, causing tears threatening to rain.


	3. The First Lesson

Chapter Two: The First Lesson

Sunlight flooded her room. Rolling onto her back Ha Ni-ya yawned and stretched. Letting her eyes flutter open she immediately closed them again. They stung and felt swollen reminding her of her late night crying episode after you know…her eyes slowly opened again, how could he be so cruel? Not only to tease her in such a way but then to laugh at her so coldly and mockingly. In the end she had left her book in his room anyway. 'No doubt he's seen it now…' "Agh!" sighing in an embarrassed exasperation Ha Ni pulled the covers up over her head.

"Ha Ni-ya! Seung Jo-ya! Come down for breakfast!" Omani's voice carried up the stairs jolting Hani out of the world of self pity. Sliding out of bed Hani mentally prepared herself for facing Baek Seung Jo. With shoulders firm she opened her door. Peeking out into the sitting area she sighed in relief when it was empty. Slipping into the bathroom Hani started her regular morning routine. Lastly pulling her hair up into a high bun Hani smiled at herself.

"There!" exiting the bathroom she caught sight of someone standing from the couch while clearing their throat.

"Oh! Seung Jo…" Her eyes were wide and she desperately wished she could disappear into her room. Her heart pounded in her ears so wildly it felt like she'd go deaf.

"Morning…" His eyes roamed the room. He had never felt this strange; then again he normally didn't do things like this. This girl always made him loose control and do things he normally didn't. Extending his arm she saw his hand held her English book. Rushing forward Hani snatched it out of his hand and clutched it to her chest. Letting a nervous and shy smile come to her lips she could feel heat reaching her cheeks.

"Thank you, I guess I left it huh?" his eyes still refused to meet hers and remained down cast. Turning slowly on her heal Hani walked back to her room.

"Oh Hani!" Seung Jo's voice was firm but not cold. Stopping mid step she turned back to see him fidgeting. "I wanted to…" Cutting off his words Seung Jo coughed and cleared his throat again. "..You weren't lying about needing something so I'll forgive you this time. Don't sneak in again. Now hurry up for breakfast!" his cold tone returned sharply sending Hani dashing into her room to change. Running down the stairs Hani spotted everyone sitting down already.

"Oh! Hani-ya! How'd you sleep? Hungry?" Omani was always bright and cheery, filling everything with a smile.

"Yes I'm hungry." Smiling Hani took her seat across from Seung Jo.

"Of course your hungry, you're like a chow hound." Eun Jo spat insulting words nearly as good as his big brother. This only won him a scowl from Hani and a knock on the head from omani.

"So today is a day off from school for you two huh?" Hani's dad looked curiously back and forth between Hani & Seung Jo.

"Yes, it is. I don't have anything planed so I'll just rest here at home." Setting her chopsticks down Hani took a swig of her milk leaving a small frothy mustache on her lip.

Restraining a smile from curving his mouth Seung Jo spoke. "I'm just going to keep busy so I'll be going first." Standing up he left the dinning room in silence as usual and headed up the stairs.

Excusing themselves their fathers went to work and Eun Jo grumbled as he left for school. After seeing them off omani came skipping into the living room. "Ya Oh Ha Ni, I've got a plan. Everyone else is gone. You two have nothing planed sooo…I'm going to go to the store and run some errands. Why don't you do something with…?" Pointing upstairs omani had a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Omani! We never even talk, we only argue." Hani finished under her breath with a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm going out so good luck!" jumping up Omani grabbed her bag and scampered out the door. Turning to wave Omani gave Hani a 'fighting' sign before driving away.

Great now what was she suppose to do? Walking into the house quietly with her head down she didn't see Sueng Jo coming down the stairs. "Where is Oma?" Seung Jo glanced around the house as if to see her pop out of nowhere.

"Oh, she just left, She's going shopping. Would you like to do something together?" clapping her hands together Hani hopped up and down for a second. What was she thinking…Seung Jo wouldn't want to do anything with her. He hardly tolerated living in the same house and that was only because he had to. Letting her hands drop and her bottom lip stick out in a pout Hani sighed.

He was feeling torn; she looked adorable with a pout on her face so a part of him wanted to leave her that way. But another part of him felt strange, he supposed it was described as guilt. Yes, Guilt for his actions the night before. Sighing with an annoyed air, he found his mouth moving before his brain could think. "What do you want to do? I'll do it!" Looking at her harshly he watched as her face changed from one adorable expression to another. It was incredible, her eyes would light up as only stars could and a smile would stretch nearly to the point where you'd think she would break.

"Really?" 'Did he really just agree to do something with me?' Her heart felt like it was about to explode with excitement and joy. 'What should we do?'

"Oh! I have an idea! It would actually be a favor….would you teach me how to cook?" A smirk spread across his lips as his eyes cast down. Quickly hiding his amusement by her request he recovered his cool composure.

"Ya, Oh Ha Ni! That won't be something taught in one afternoon. Why should I do it anyway, shouldn't you dad or Omani teach you?"

"But you just said you'd do anything I wanted to. Please? I promise to listen well and not cause problems." Clasping her hands together in a begging form she squinted her eyes closed as in intense praying. Again another amused smirk shot across his face. 'Oh, this kid! What should I do with her?' "Fine, but you better pay attention." Walking swiftly into the kitchen Seung Jo pulled out an apron and threw it at her. "Put that on, now get out 3 eggs, an onion, tomato, mushrooms, salt, pepper, garlic, and olive oil!" Hani dashed all over the kitchen rather comically trying to gather all the ingredients needed. Finally having it all on the counter Hani smiled proudly.

Looking at her with his normal annoyed expression Seung Jo sighed. "We will start simple, you are going to make an omelet ok? Start by sautéing your tomato, onion, mushroom, and garlic in some olive oil." Watching her already confused expression Seung Jo felt himself getting frustrated already. "Ya! Oh Ha Ni, you begin by chopping the ingredients."

"Oh!" Grabbing the cutting board and a knife Hani scurried to chop them up into small pieces.

"Can't you move faster?"

"You want me to cut myself?"

"Agh, really…your soo…" He couldn't let himself continue or he knew he'd say something he'd regret. "There now, put a little bit of oil in the warming pan…pour in the chopped ingredients and stir. Continue stirring until lightly browned…Ya! Light brown not black!"

"Sorry."

"Turn off your flame." He felt like he was talking to a four year old. How could she really be so ignorant? "Crack the eggs into the bowl and season…I said season not douse with salt! You have to have control over your wrist when you pour. Look," Grabbing her shoulders he turned her toward the counter and stepped up behind her. Reaching his arms around her he clasped her hands in his. "You keep one hand on the bowl, with the other hold the salt or pepper containers, now use your wrist and shake back and forth lightly letting only fall from the bottle." Releasing her hand he watched as she tried. It was then that he noticed how she fit up against him so nicely. Her height was actually quite agreeable for a women and her hair, oh her hair! It smelt of coconut, just as the bathroom did when she'd finished showering. Truth be told, he loved showering after her because she always left it smelling like a tropical island.

"Like this Seung Jo-si?" Snapping his attention back to the lesson he stepped back away from her.

"You'll get the hang of it. Now whip the eggs and pour into the hot pan…Once they are mostly cooked add in the vegetables…Right in the middle, and slowly! Now loosen the egg and slide out onto a plate, rotating so as to create a roll…I said a roll not a half!" Another sigh escaped him. "Now turn off your fires or you'll burn the skillets. Oh, you're exhausting."

"So you want to try it?" Holding a spoon out to him Hani smiled in triumph.

"No! if your so confident you try it." Why was it so hard for him to say anything that wasn't harsh or spiteful to her?

Scooping up a bite Hani chewed slowly. Her shoulders dropped. "I still need a lot of work. Its too salty and oily. Why don't we make something again tomorrow?"

"Agh, I don't want to! Its to tiring." Turning to walk away a small hand wrapped around his forearm, its warmth spreading all the way up to his ears.

"you yourself said it would take more than a day. Please?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it. Eat all of that! We don't waste food." Shaking off her hand Seung Jo walked up the stairs.

"Seung Jo, Thank you!" Hani's shout carried up the stairs to his ears sparking a smile to form on his lips. 'Despite all things the day had been fun.' As the moments played back in his mind a smile kept teasing him and the memory of her coconut smell taunted his nose. Maybe another lesson wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Authors Note: Story Notice

_Authors Note: Story Notice_

_Hey Everyone, Just wanted to leave a quick message on my stories for you. Please don't abandon my stories because I most certainly haven't! I am simply taking a break for personal reasons but will be back soon! Thanks for all your amazing support! _

_Samantha Towers_


	5. Authors Note: My Return

_Authors Note: Story Notice_

_Hello all my fan fiction friends! _

_I whole heartedly thank you for your support and your encouragement while I was taking leave from my writing due to family circumstances! I have now returned to my stories with new momentum and ideas! Please check back soon for new chapters and stories! Again, your continued loyalties to my stories and your own as well have brought a smile and light to my every dark day. ^_^_

_Samantha Towers_


End file.
